The present invention relates generally to semiconductor processing and, more particularly, to a system and method for illuminating a semiconductor processing system.
The tendency of semiconductor devices such as integrated circuits (IC) and large scale integrated circuits (LSIC) toward minuteness has rapidly progressed, and higher accuracy and efficiency have been required of apparatuses for manufacturing such semiconductor devices. Semiconductor integrated circuits undergo a variety of processing steps during manufacture, such as masking, resist coating, developing, etching, and deposition. In many of these steps, material is applied or removed from a substrate within a processing chamber having a controlled environment.
In order to remain competitive, manufacturers of semiconductor devices continually strive to improve production yields, while at the same time seeking to reduce associated manufacturing costs. As customers require larger quantities of semiconductor products, manufacturers increasingly seek equipment capable of operating efficiently for producing products commensurate with their customers"" expectations. Because floor space is at a premium in most manufacturing facilities (due to the clean room environment necessary for fabrication of semiconductor devices), the manufacturers of semiconductor processing equipment have responded by producing semiconductor processing systems having vertically integrated processing units. One particular example of a vertically integrated semiconductor processing system is a coater/developer track system in which multiple coater and/or developer units are vertically stacked on top of each other, typically at the upper part of the track system.
The present invention relates to a system and method for illuminating a semiconductor processing system.
A light source, such as a fiber optic light source, is operatively associated with a processing chamber of a semiconductor processing system. The light source illuminates the interior of the chamber to facilitate visual inspection by a technician so as to, for example, assist in troubleshooting and/or other monitoring within the chamber. Advantageously, the light source dissipates relatively little heat so as not to adversely react with chemicals which may be present in the processing chamber. The light source may be a yellow wavelength light or any light color that will not expose substantially the resist.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a system for illuminating a semiconductor processing system. The system includes a processing chamber of the processing system having an interior. A fiber optic light source is associated with the chamber for illuminating the interior of the chamber so that the contents of the chamber are visible.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a system for illuminating a semiconductor processing system. The system includes illumination means operatively associated with an interior of an enclosed processing chamber of the processing system for illuminating the interior of the chamber.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method for visibly illuminating an interior of a processing chamber in a semiconductor processing system. The method includes using a fiber optic light source to illuminate the interior of the chamber to facilitate viewing the interior of the chamber.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative aspects of the invention. These aspects are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.